1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to dishwashing machines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dishwashing machine tank having a tub, a hood, or combination thereof and method of making the dishwashing machine tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Dishwashing machine tanks generally include a tub that collects and holds liquid used to clean wares such as, glasses, utensils, plates, and the like. Typical tubs have tub walls that enclose an interior volume to hold the liquid on one side and are exposed to the ambient environment on an opposite side. The shapes of conventional tubs have an undesirable amount of water in contact with tub walls. In addition, one or more of the tub walls may be shaped to function as angled runoff surfaces so that liquid sprayed inside of the dishwashing machine contacts the runoff surfaces. The liquid cools down significantly once contact is made with the tub walls due to energy transfer from the liquid through the tub walls to the ambient environment and is lost from the system resulting in an increase in energy and/or water consumption and inefficiency in operation.
Dishwashing machine tanks require an undesirable amount of welding and connecting components such as bolts. The amount of welding and connecting components weaken the dishwashing machine tank. Undesirable types of welding are required for conventional dishwashing tanks, such as, metal inert gas (MIG) welding that causes fumes that are unsafe for workers.
Different sizes of dishwashing tanks generally require a different amount of connections, such as welding and nuts and bolts. Further, a different design and manufacture is required for each different type of model that increases, cost, tooling, and many other manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, there is a need for a reduction in heat or energy transfer from the dishwashing tank to the ambient air. There is a further need to reduce the amount of welding and connecting components of the dishwashing tank. There is still a further need for a dishwashing tank that does not require a different amount of connections and a different design and manufacture for each different type of model of dishwashing machine.